Akane Sasu
Akane Sasu (茜さす, "Crimson Painted") by Aimer is the ending song for Natsume Yuujinchou Go, the fifth season of the series. It was released on November 16, 2016. Bold text are the lines used in the short ED version of the song. English= As fallen leaves dance around the road-bend together with the chasing dry winds The shadows that grow tall, the rows of ginkgo trees, I wanted to see such a season This shout with no reply eventually was erased away To a place where no one is, far away, through the crowd, on this major street Even though I had already noticed, I acted like I didn't know Because I am all alone, I couldn't do anything Saying goodbye to the mirage I had met under this crimson painted sky The spilling weakness, from the palm of my hands, are just like a single bouquet of arranged flowers With my wish fulfilled, I understand the pain Even the cry of the migrating birds disappear into the clouds dyed in red As I stand at a place where there is noone, all alone right now, far away from my road home Even if I were to touch the colour of this scenery I noticed Because I am all alone, I couldn't say a word Kissing the mirage I loved so much under this sky caped in twilight The evening stars still haven't shone yet, thus I feel quite foolish for waiting; where is the moon? Feeling so torn, I understand the pain What I was looking for in my repeating daily life was a wish that would let me keep walking forward Saying goodbye to the mirage I had met under this sky I yearn for Placing the flow of time in the palm of my hands, just like a single petal Our pain overlap, and I understand our encounter Our encounters overlap, and I understand my wish |-| Romaji= kareha mau machikado wo kakenuketeku kawaita kaze nobita kage to ichou namiki kisetsu wo mitetakatta henji no nai yobukoe wa attoiuma kakikesarete shimau menuki doori hitonaminukete dokoka tooku daremo inai basho e kidzuiteita noni nanimo shiranai furi hitorikiri de ha nanimo dekinakatta deaeta maboroshii ni sayonara wo akane sasu kono sora ni koboreta yowasa ni te no hira wo ichirin no adabana sonna fuu ni negai kanae itami wo shiru wataridori no naku koe mo akaku somaru kumo ni kiete shimau kaerimichi mo tooku hanarete ima wa hitori daremo inai basho de kidzuita keshiki no iro ni fureta to shitemo hitorikiri de ha koe mo dasenakatta aishita maboroshi ni kuchidzuke wo tasogareta kono sora ni mada yuube no hoshi tomoranai machi yoi mo oboroge tsuki wa doko ni hikisakarete itami wo shiru kurikaesu hibi no naka de sagashiteta no ha aruki tsudzukeru tame no negai deaeta moboroshii ni sayonara wo akogare wa kono sora ni nagareta tsukihi wo te no hira ni hitohira no hanabira sonna fuu ni itami kasane deai wo shiru deai kasane negai wo shiru |-| Kanji= 枯れ葉舞う町角を　駆け抜けてく乾いた風 伸びた影とイチョウ並木　季節を見てたかった 返事のない呼ぶ声は　あっという間　かき消されてしまう 目抜き通り　人波抜けて　どこか遠く　誰もいない場所へ 気付いていたのに　何も知らないふり 一人きりでは　何もできなかった 出会えた幻にさよならを　茜さす　この空に 零れた弱さに手のひらを　一輪の徒花　そんなふうに 願い叶え　痛みを知る 渡り鳥の鳴く声も　赤く染まる雲に消えてしまう 帰り道も遠く離れて　今は一人　誰もいない場所で 気付いた景色の色にふれたとしても 一人きりでは　声も出せなかった 愛した幻に口づけを　黄昏れた　この空に まだ夕べの星灯らない　待ち宵も朧げ　月は何処に 引き裂かれて　痛みを知る くり返す日々の中で探してたのは 歩き続けるための願い 出会えた幻にさよならを　憧れは　この空に 流れた月日を手のひらに　'一片の花弁　そんなふうに' 痛み重ね　出会いを知る 出会い重ね　願いを知る Category:Anime Ending Themes Category:Anime Ending Songs Category:Music